1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a speaker device and a television set having the speaker device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a speaker device with a relay-use printed circuit board connecting between an input terminal component and a printed circuit board.
2. Background Information
A conventional speaker device is used in a liquid crystal television set or the like. The speaker device outputs sound based on an output signal from a television reception component. A printed circuit board mounted in the television reception component and an input terminal component of the speaker device are connected directly by a lead wire (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,011,621, for example). Also, with another conventional speaker device, a spring connector is provided to a speaker instead of a lead wire, and presses against a conductor of a printed board (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,011,621, for example).
With another conventional speaker device, a connecting plate is provided to an input terminal of a speaker to connect the speaker and a printed circuit board. The connecting plate is connected with a spring member affixed to the printed circuit board (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H10-178698, for example).
Further, there is a disclosure in which one or more disconnection grooves are formed in a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is demarcated into one or more sub-boards having a main wiring pattern. A land for soldering surface mount chip parts is formed straddling the disconnection groove at the end of a conductive pattern of each sub-board facing the disconnection groove (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,126,686, for example).
However, with the constitution discussed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,011,621, the printed circuit board and the input terminal component are directly connected with the lead wire. Thus, the connection work is difficult during assembly. Also, with the constitution discussed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,011,621, the spring connector of the speaker is directly pressed against the conductor part of the printed circuit board. In the case of a television set, for example, the size of the speaker will vary according to the screen size. Thus, printed circuit boards have to be formed corresponding to speakers for each screen size, which creates a problem in terms of universality. With the constitution discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H10-178698, the connecting plate provided to the input terminal of the speaker is connected to the spring member affixed to the printed circuit board. Thus, printed circuit boards have to be formed corresponding to speakers for each screen size, which creates a problem in terms of universality.
Furthermore, with the constitution discussed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,126,686, the printed circuit board whose size is varied is obtained so as to match the cabinet size or the available space at the attachment site. However, it is difficult to obtain a connecting component for transmitting audio signals to the speaker regardless of the speaker size. Furthermore, a connecting component having a relay-use printed circuit board is not used to connect the input terminal component of the speaker with a printed circuit board equipped with a function that outputs an audio signal to the input terminal component of the speaker.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved speaker device and a television set. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.